World War Three
by ZenJeager737
Summary: The shits really hit the fan by the will of a single man ww3 is here today one day makorov is going to pay. MW3 the musical by Lhugeny
1. Chapter 1

World War Three

Chapter one- RUSSIA IS INAVDING 

Steiner's P.O.V

(World News) The Russian President has been overrun by a ultranationalist group and are now planning on taking over the world

How could I let this happen there going to invade Alaska, Canada, then America along with all of western Europe this is not going to go so well I have to get to Balto and the others we need to get out of here.

Steiner: Apollo!

(Apollo looks up at his owner)

Steiner: on me bud we need to get out of here and head for Nome, one sec boy (Checks location) ok the fastest way we can get to Nome is through Siberia think you can handle that?

(Apollo nods)

Steiner ok and let me see something (Fixes vocalization now Apollo can speak English)

Hey bud what's up

Apollo: nows not the time for talk we have to keep moving

Steiner: that's all I have to hear

(So begins the long march to Nome Alaska from Moscow Russia)

Balto's P.O.V

It has been so long since we have seen Steiner I hope he is doing ok

Jenna: I beat he is living in Style

(Rosie's Dad rushes in to the living room)

Rosie's Dad: oh no it is true Russia is invading the world!

What why would Steiner do that?

Jenna: Shhh listen

(World News) The Russian President has been overrun by a ultranationalist group and are now planning on taking over the world

We have to get out of here Jenna we don't know what they will do to us if they catch us

Jenna: what about Aleu and Kodi

We will find them on the way out of Nome we need to head to Canada were they have an army capable of going against the Russian Army.

(Knocks at the door)

Rosie's Dad: who could that be (opens door and drops on his back and crawls away on his back)

Steiner: Balto, Jenna we need to leave before the Russian Army mobilizes

Rosie's Dad: yo yo you you're the president of Russia what happen?

Steiner: there is no time for explanation you need to get everyone out of the town and head for Canada they have an army that will hold the Russian's back I am sorry to say this but you guys are not equipped to take an army on.

Rosie's Dad: what do you want with Balto and Jenna (Apollo walks in behind Steiner on all fours)

Who's that?

Steiner: this is my dog Apollo he is my best friend but there is no time for explanation like I said let's get the hell out of here

Rosie's dad: I will alert the town you get the animals out of here

Steiner: roger Balto, Jenna on me

Right!

Jenna: Right!

Steiner: what about your kid's aleu and Kodi

Jenna: they are in the woods we can find them as soon as we leave

Steiner: ok let's go

(The end)

So far in the story the Russian Army is invading and now it is up to Steiner, Balto and Jenna to get the town of Nome into Canada and along the way they might find some old friends and even some new ones and even enamies


	2. Chapter 2

World War Three

Chapter Two- Evacuation

Steiner's P.O.V

We need to get out of here the Russian's are getting closer and closer by the minute

Balto: we got most of the humans out of here there is only a few left

Get them out of here ASAP (Pulls AK-47 out) I will hold them back the only thing that will hurt me is there sabot rounds

Balto: and what about the animals?

Get them out of here as well Balto just make sure it is fast

Jenna: com on lets go this is serious we are in real danger we need to get to Canada

Steele: well look who is running away the hero of Nome

Balto and Steiner: Steele!

You better back of before I put you in a wall like star and your other friends

Steele: we did not die Steiner because before this happen those wolves put armor on your backs and head but that gun of yours destroyed it completely so we took it off

Star: AND THAT FUCKING HURT MY BACK 

Star would you like to be put three feet in a wall now without that armor

(Hides behind Steele)

Steele: so why are we leaving now? Some disease

Steele it is threat far greater than that virus that came through here we need to move to Canada they have an army big enough to hold the Russians back

Steele: I thought you were in charge of Russia?

They over threw me with a ultranationalist leader named Vladimir Makarov

Balto: so what now?

We need to head to Canada and fast I brought something to help with that (Hits a button on his arm)

There she is (a Stallion Hovers over Nome and lands near the town) get the eldest and the sick into the Helicopter then we will load anyone else that can fit Balto, Jenna, Steele and His Comrades your with me on this.

Aleu and kodi: so are we!

Balto and Jenna: Aleu, Kodi!

Ok this is good now that we have enough numbers we will get moving but first Balto follow me (they go behind a house) do you trust me with this

Balto: uhh yes?

(Due to the Terminator being an expert marksman Steiner has taken multiple medic classes that allow him to be able to shift the Skeleton system of Balto to turn him into a human/wolf/dog (furry)

Balto to finish the transformation walk one step forward and that's it (Balto walks forward and all of his bones snap into place as if he was a human) good good put this on (throws a Us Marine Uniform along with a Honey badger AAC) now time for the others

Cover me

(Balto covers Steiner as he Transforms the others) here Jenna (Throws a Green Beret uniform) Here Steele (Throws a 1st Battalion Red Devils Beret Uniform) Aleu Catch (Spetnaz Uniform) Aleu: Isn't this Russian?

No its Soviet different time different government and different group not even close to these guys the Spetnaz are ten times worse Star, Kaltag, Nikkei catch (Throws them Blue Devils 2nd Battalion) since you guys fallow your orders from Steele you're his 2nd Battalion (Hands them Honey Badger ACC's) Here Apollo (Throws a Modern American Marine Uniform With Radio)

Ok let's move out and out next destination is Canada the army is waiting for us there

The end

Is this transformation skill something he learned in Russia or is it something he has known all along found out when they Head into Canada


	3. Chapter 3

World War Three

Chapter Three- First Encounter

World New: It is now Official Russia Is now invading Alaska and is heading east towards the United States and Canada

Apollo's P.O.V

(Flashback Russian Palace The height of this "Revolution")

Steiner: GET DOWN (Door Blast Open and a Man walks in a German Shepard steps in front of Apollo and Steiner)

Steiner: JENNA GET (the man shoots her)

(Steiner pulls out his Revolver and shoots the man in the chest grabs Apollo and Jumps out the window)

God I cannot believe it she is gone for good

Steiner: there is nothing I could have done if I killed that man 5 more would have rushed into the room and you know as much as I do Jenna would have wanted us to escape alive and unharmed. (A loud Explosion)

(Radios to Balto) What the Hell was that!

Balto: they have a line of tanks on the mountain

Steiner: Aleu take this (throws RPG)

Steiner: Apollo help her out with it it's pretty heavy (Apollo Slides over to Aleu)

Ok let's do this together

Aleu: ok (He Grabs Aleu's hands and helps lift up the RPG to shoot under the Tanks Tread where there is enough snow for an avalanche.

Aleu's P.O.V

That Apollo guy was kind of cute but I did not get this part tears where running from his eyes? I don't know why he would be crying in a time like this I wonder what's up.

Apollo: (in a whisper) Это для Дженны ублюдки

(Squeeze's aleu's hand which makes her pulls the trigger)

Direct hit right?

Apollo: (pulls Binoculars out and follows the missiles' trail of smoke) yep it hit the tank dead on and now the snow is coming down and taking 1….2…..3…4! Tanks with it that will hold them back for a while I will go tell Steiner

Why did you say when you pulled the trigger with me?

Apollo: for Jenna

Wait for my mother?

Apollo: no Jenna was a special person in my life who those bastards took away (leaves in a hurry)

Hey Steiner who is this Jenna person Apollo is talking about?

Steiner: that was his mate before the Revolution began they were due for Puppies when it happen she was a lot like you she would attack anything that was a threat to family kind of like how we meet you attacked me because of Balto Jenna would have done the same thing

Oh so I remind him of Jenna

Steiner: yeah I will remind him you have a mate as well do you?

(Disappointingly) no I don't but I'm not sure my dad would like a dog mating with a wolf/dog

Steiner: (Laughs) but isn't that how you were made

Oh yeah but he is not yeah know a robot like you

Steiner: nope 100% German Shepard no Robot in him

Well that's a good thing

Apollo's P.O.V

(As he is hurrying away from aleu)

(In his head) god she is like Jenna in every way in every god damn way!

Steele, Star, Kaltag, Nikkie set up camp here were now in the Canadian border those Russians are moving faster than we thought.

All four: right!

Steele; but one question, are there wolves on this side of the border

Yes Canada is known for wolves mostly packs so stay on your toes aye?

All Four: AYE!

Ok I will head back to Steiner and tell him that were setting up base here for now.

The end.

Will Apollo tell the others about Jenna and will he tell Jenna about Jenna and what will Balto think of Aleu and Apollo getting together. You just have to find out

Note: I am making shorter chapters to make my book seem fuller if ya know what a mean


	4. Chapter 4

World War Three

Chapter Four- Wolves Just Wolves

(Steiner's Nightmare)

JENNA GET (gunshot, Pulls out gun and shoots the man grabs Apollo and jumps out the window)

(Wakes up)

Again that's the third time this week where is everybody?

(ALERT!) More life forms detected out of the 10 here (grabs gun and walks out of his tent with a flashlight) who's there? (Points flashlight over to see the others surrounded by a pack of wolfs) bring it!

(starts moving towards the wolves, one of them jump at Steiner he blocks the attack and puts the wolf on his back in the ground and for some odd reason he looks like Balto with the grey Fur then a gold furred wolf attacks him as well he punches the wolf into a tree the wolf that is on the ground got even angrier and tried to move

Another wolf came out of a supposed blind spot Steiner threw the wolf at the other one then a big male wolf walked over to the downed wolf he then starts walking towards Steiner, he loads a dud he aims the gun at the wolf under his knee to hold him down)

I guess words won't help (Shoots the other wolfs turn away and look back to see Humphrey still there)

Hmm let me see something (Fixes Humphreys voice box so he can speak English)

Humphrey: (will Chocking) can you get up please

Oh sorry so how can we solve this without this turning violent

Humphrey: maybe you not trespassing in our territory would be nice

You have no idea what is going on do you?

Humphrey: no what is?

Russia is invading we are a Squad of Humanoid solider looking for more people to join so we can hold them back would you like to help?

Humphrey: one sec (walks over to the gold furred wolf)

Let me help you with that (fixes the wolfs voice box)

Kate: THAT HURT WHAT ARE YOU METAL?!

Yep (pulls arm skin off to revel a robotic hand)

Kate: uhhh wow um so your hear to recruit solider for an army right?

Right could you help us?

Kate: yeah can you ah do that trick to my dad and mom?

Sure hold on (Fixes the two wolfs voice boxes)

Eve: OW THAT HURT WHAT WAS THAT FOR

You attacked me first…

Eve: STILL YOUR HITS ARE LIKE A TRUCK HITTING SOMEONE

Sorry about that

Winston: Who are you?

I am Protectors of Balto and Jenna and you?

Winston: I am the leader of the west wolf pack of Jasper Park

Nice to meet you sir but sadly the way your skeleton is shaped you will not be much use to us but I have another trick up my sleeve Humphrey come here for a sec

Humphrey: ok

(Fixes Humphreys skeleton to turn him into a humanoid like the others) now just walk forward nothing else

(Humphrey walks forward shifting his skeleton into a humanoid like the others) here (throws a Marine Uniform with Radio like Apollo's)

Kate step forward (she walks up to Steiner) hold still (Does the same to her eve and Winston and the other three wolfs Drake, Logan, Juniper) here (Hands Kate a Green Beret uniform like Jenna's)

Ok take one (gives them a M4A1)

Balto: so what now

Winston is there other packs we can unite to hold them back?

Winston: I don't know if they will listen but we can try to get the east and the west with us but the south won't budge

They will with a little persuasion (pulls revolver out)

Winston: ok let's, go Balto and Humphrey you head to the east pack I will take eve to the north and Steiner you and Apollo and the others head to the south get them to join us

Understood LETS MOVE!

The end

So this is a new surprise they have now met up with Winston and some of the Western pack but are they able to get the others to join or will they refuse and die trying to fight the Russians off by them self's who knows maybe in the end the attack won't happen only time will tell


	5. Chapter 5

World War Three

Chapter Five- United we stand divided we fall

Winston's P.O.V

I smell the Northern leader coming get ready

Eve: I think he remembers me and what happened the last time he threatened us

Don't go crazy were here to unite the packs not turn them against us

Eve: ok ok

Reznov: what do you want Winston, uhh Winston

What oh yeah sorry a little change has happened

Reznov: what do you want to unite us all together to fight an army of squirrels?

No more like the Russian army

Reznov: what do you mean?

Exactly what I said the Russian army has invaded Alaska and is heading to Canada we need to defend it not as enemies but as friends

Reznov: ok I will work with you for Canada's sake

Good (Shakes Paws)

(Southern Pack)

Steiner's P.O.V

(Hits a wolf back, Apollo is fighting a another one)

Mason: Halt! (The wolfs stop)

Mason: what are you doing here?

We are here to unite the packs of Canada to go against a force ten times greater than you alone

Mason: (Chuckles) there is no one stronger than us

I guess you have never heard of the Russian army?

(Cowers down)Mason: what do you mean the Russian army are they attacking?

Yes that is why I am here with my comrades

Mason: we will help you for the hope that Canada will stand

This is working hopefully the east and North will join us in this fight

Mason: trust me they will if they care about the land as much as we do they will

I hope your right

(Eastern Pack)

Humphrey's P.O.V

Tony: why are you here to gloat about our loss of the valley?

No we are here to unite the packs to fight the Russians

Tony: for some reason I don't believe you one bit

(Steiner walks in)

Steiner: you better believe it (pulls revolver out)

Tony: who are you what do you want with us

Steiner: a couple words "United We Stand Divided We Fall"

Tony: ok as long as there will be no pack fights

Steiner: even if there was they would not last long

Tony: ok were in

(Northern Front)

Steiner's P.O.V

The spear head of the assault will be on the north side of Canada we will set up base there

Balto: Humphrey let's get some Sniper Post set up

Kate: Jenna follow me we will make trenches

Steele you and your men are going to be there over watch, WATCH THE HILLS IF YOU SEE ONE TANK CALL IT IN KAPISH.

Steele: Kapish

Ok move out

(Humphrey and Balto find multiple areas with lots of trees and find ones that have a 360 view of everything and set up sniper posts at the top, Jenna and Kate Make a long Trench at the front of their Defenses)

Steele's P.O.V

Star: why are we doing this Steele?

Because in the end the fight to get revenge on Balto is hopeless

Kaltag: he's right now that the robot thing is guarding them we can't get to her worth nothing

Nikkie: still if we had by some miracle he would die they would be so sharp on their senses that they would notice us before we could get them.

Star: (Looks with Binoculars) uhh sir there is a tank at the top of the H (Sabot is fired)

(On radio) Steiner! There coming!

(Radios back) Steiner: ok Aleu is coming with two RPGS how many are there?

(On radio) Three!

(Radios back)Steiner: she brought two RPGS and five rounds aim under them to cause an avalanche

(Unknown Channel) Unknown Piolet: This is Echo 3-4 Dropping Supplies and ammunition I thought you could use the help

(Radios back) Steiner: who is this?

(Unknown Channel) Boris: It's me you idiot who did you think it vas

(Radios back) Steiner: thanks for the help Boris

(Unknown Channel) Boris: I vill be coming back with more soon just sit tight

(On Radio) Steiner: Steele you get them?

(Radio's back)Steele: All eagles accounted for

(Radios back) Steiner: get back to base and prepare for the main assault (to the side0 Apollo! Did you fix them up?

Apollo: yes sir there all ready for Battle

Steiner: good I will be back Winston is in charge he has age superiority

Apollo: yes sir

(Steiner Heads out to the woods and Places a line of explosives 10 miles long on the Northern Front were the main armor division is attacking)

Steiner: (to himself) this will hold them back nicely

The end

(What is Steiner's Master plan with this line of mines? Only time will tell)


	6. Chapter 6

World War Three

Bonus Chapter- Steele's Trick

(First meeting)

Steele's P.O.V

HE'S DEAD HE'S FINNALY DEAD NOW WE CAN GET OUR REVENGE

We will Kill Apollo's second love to put a scar so deep for what Steiner did

Star: that is not a good idea Steele

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A GOOD IDEA!?

Kaltag: he is right what if you get to aleu he will kill you before you could do anything

Sure he could either you are with me or against me

Nikkei: were with you were always with you but with this I will not join in this

(Second meeting)

Steele's P.O.V

Perfect after he takes care of Makarov I will take Aleu for a nice Skydive but no Parachute (Snickers)

The end

Will Steele Succeed in killing Aleu or will they find out and stop them


	7. Chapter 7

World War Three

Chapter Six- The New Fuhrer

(9:00 AM Jasper Park)

Steiner's P.O.V

(Nightmare)

Jenna is that you

Jenna: why didn't you stop him (Starts fading into a scene at the Palace)

JENNA GET (gunshot)

(Wakes up still asleep and Grabs Balto by the throat and Pulls his gun out)

You will pay for this you bastard

Balto: STEINER WAKE UP

(Walks fully up, Drops Balto and throws the gun to the side, Rubs face witch is covered in sweat checks heart rate)

Heart rate 200 over normal 100 spike another nightmare (Looks at Balto Starts tearing up)

I'm sorry (punches the ground leaving a huge hole) WHY COULDN'T I STOP THEM (Hits the ground again)

Balto: (grabs his hand before he hits the ground again) stop Steiner you need to let it go there is nothing you could have done just realize that and you will be set free

I will never be free as a half human half robot freak I will never see her in heaven I can't die

Balto; you have a human heart you will one day go to the other side but while you are alive we need you to lead us against them

Ok you and Jenna with me on the morning patrol tell the others to stay back so they think were small

Balto: Roger

(In his head) I got to find some sanity

(10:00 AM Jasper Park)

Balto's P.O.V

Jenna you awake

Jenna: yeah are you ok I heard a loud bang

I'm ok Steiner had a nightmare and he thought I was Makarov I tried to wake him up I was able to but he hates himself for what happened to Jenna

Jenna: what do you mean me? I am right here

There was a German Shepard named Jenna she was Apollo's mate they were due for puppies when they attacked she protected Steiner but at the cost of her own life

Jenna: I hope he will be ok

He is fine now we must join him for early Patrol

Jenna: ok

(10:30 AM Northern Front)

Jenna's P.O.V

(In her head) I feel really bad for Apollo and Steiner I think that is why Apollo hangs around Aleu a lot she reminds him of Jenna

Balto: ok so when will we counterattack

Steiner: when the Russians are on their heels

Are you sure we can (Sabot Fires)

Steiner: GET DOWN! (Tackles Jenna and Balto one second later a Sabot hit his leg taking it off)

Steiner: AHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!

(More tank rounds explode in front of them)

Steiner: Sorry guys this is my destiny (Wraps Balto and Jenna's eye's shut with tape along with their paws and drags them to a tree far back with his one good leg and sets them down with a knife in Balto's hand and a note in the middle of them)

Steiner: time to give these bastards what they deserve (Pulls Phase Plasma rifle out and shoots two trees to block the path and hops back to the front lines)

(In her head) What going on why can't I see and were is Balto?

Balto: here Jenna (cuts her lose) where's Steiner look a note hand it here Jen (reads) (Note: My Comrades I have found out my destiny you need to find yours for yourself like you said yourself Balto I needed to set myself free and I will be with Jenna to tell her that I am sorry I should have stood my ground and when you get back to base tell Apollo he's the New Fuhrer and give him this, (Arrow points at the ground at his Revolver) he will lead you into the battle and lead you out good bye my friends)

What does he mean? (Huge Explosion in the Background) STEINER! (She tries to climb the trees but Balto Grabs her and hugs her she starts crying) he's gone for good

Balto: come on let's head back (Puts revolver in his holster)

(They walk back to camp)

Winston: there you are there was a huge explosion where's Steiner?

Balto: call a meeting (still holding Jenna)

(Still crying) Steiner…..

The end


	8. Chapter 8

World War Three

Chapter Eight- We will live to rise

(Enter song we will rise-Sound Dragon)

(12:00 PM Jasper Park Square)

Winston's P.O.V

What we have to tell you is quite shocking and Apollo please sit up on the stage area (were bands play)

Balto: we are sadly to inform you Steiner will not come back he sacrificed himself to save us (Tears up) he left his revolver for Apollo (Motions Apollo to stand)

(Apollo walks over)

Balto: you're the new Fuhrer (Spins revolver so the Barrel is pointing Balto and the Handle is pointing Apollo)

(Grabs) Apollo: Thank you (Tears up) did he say anything too you before he left us all

Balto: yes I will read the note (Pulls note out)

(Note: My Comrades I have found out my destiny you need to find yours for yourself like you said yourself Balto I needed to set myself free and I will be with Jenna to tell her that I am sorry I should have stood my ground and when you get back to base tell Apollo he's the New Fuhrer and give him this, (Arrow points at the ground at his Revolver) he will lead you into the battle and lead you out good bye my friends)

He can't be gone he just can't he was able to take the south on and there the strongest and most violent out of all of us

(Everyone is Speechless to see Apollo pointing the gun at Balto)

Apollo: (While in tears) you knew him longer then I would ever dream of and you let him do it you just let him

Balto: he tied us up there is nothing we could do, he shot two trees to block the path to him I am sorry we could have done nothing to stop this (Pushes the gun down slowly and gives Apollo a hug)

Oh this is the creator tzar with a warning: IF YOU THINK THAT IS GAY YOU GOT PROBLEMS YOU GOT SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS AND ANY ANTI GAY REVIEWS WILL BE TERMINATED thank you.

Apollo: First the love of my life now my Best friend

(End song live to rise by sound dragon)

The end

There is nothing I hate more than people who thing posting anti-gay things are cool, you are not cool you are pathetic in everyway get a life


	9. Chapter 9

World War Three

Chapter Nine- The night of peace

(9:00 PM)

Apollo's P.O.V

(Spins the chamber of the Revolver, Aleu enters his tent, She picks him up and punches him to the ground)

OW WHAT THE  
aleu: HOW DARE YOU POINT A GUN AT MY FATHER

HE COULD HAVE CLIMBED THOSE TREES WE LEARNED THAT IN BMT

Aleu: STEINER DIDN'T WANT TO BE STOPPED DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON TO HIM?!  
WHAT?

Aleu: HE HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT JEENA AND WHEN HE WOKE UP HE ALMOST SHOT MY FATHER THINKING HE WAS (Finishes for her) Makarov

Aleu: how did you?

I knew who Makarov was he was our butler for the longest time then he became disturbed and was always talking about revolution then the day came.

Aleu: he betrayed you and Steiner was supposed to kill him

Yeah but now it is my job to give that bastard what he deserves

Aleu: everyone is gone for the night (Howl Mountain) is it ok if I stay here?

Sure that's (Aleu jumps on him and kisses him)

(In his head) what just happened I will just roll with it but I need to remember not to take it too far.

(11:00 PM)

Balto's P.O.V

That was interesting seeing them howl like that together I could understand it and write is so that helped you right Jen?

Jenna: yeah but there was so many I had no idea who was who?

Where's Aleu?

Jenna: I think she said she was (Steps on Note, Reads (note) I am staying at Apollo's tent tonight don't worry papa I will keep him in check, he needs the company) by this time there asleep

Ok but I swear

Jenna: you don't rember do you?

What?

Jenna: she has a serum that eliminates sperm in a matter of seconds I think Apollo knows that as well, what's that on your bed?

Another note and a package.

Reads note (note) Balto we have to come to our sense to show that Apollo and Aleu might have affections for each other we need to set their difference aside remember that serum? This needle will take that serum out of her when the time is right when the time is right )

Well then when they're ready I will give this to Apollo

Jenna: that is honorable of you to accept there differences and get over that whole half wolf thing

But that is the thing Jenna are they different?

(8:00 AM Jasper Park)

Apollo's P.O.V

(looks under blanket will Aleu is on his arm) ok nothing happened that's good ok now we need to pull the counterattack the Russian have not moved an inch towards us (Aleu wakes up)

Aleu: hey Apollo are you ok?

I'm excited

Aleu: why?

A couple of words "times to bring the rain" were going to lead a huge Counterattack on the Russians (Radio) World News: America has pushed the Russians and Vladimir Makarov into the deep heart of Jasper Park

They made our job ten times easier

(Aleu gets up and wakes out first Apollo Follows holding hands)

Balto: looks like they did what they said they were not going to take it too far I think I can trust him just like Steiner

Jenna: I told ya

METTING GUYS HURRY UP ON THE DOUBLE

(Jasper Park Center)

We have now got confirmation Makarov is in Jasper he has an army with him I will take our solider and take him out lets go (Hits shoulder pad and a Sea Stallion fly's over) LOAD UP I will take Balto, Jenna, Steele and his men, Humphrey, and Kate the rest of you follow your orders from Winston

(Apollo opens a case with the same SS uniform Steiner wore when he came here)

Let's roll (Fly off towards were the Russians are making their last stand

The End

What is going to Happen to Aleu and Apollo will Balto accept there affections for each other or will he deny it and what happened to Steele and Steiner? Next Chapter will revile there dark trick


	10. Chapter 10

World War Three

Chapter Ten- The final stand

Apollo's P.O.V

(In His Head) this will end here I will avenge you Jenna and Steiner

Ok we are just above the Russian's we are jumping down now on 3 3…2…..1… GO GO GO

(They Para down and Shoot some of the men on the ground the rest run with Makarov into a building)

Makarov: GO GO GET TO THE BUILDING

(Apollo Lands right in front of him Shoots his men and misses him Makarov Runs past them)

Aleu: CONTACT RIGHT (shoots two men to the right)

Star: TANK (fires RPG he fly's backwards and hits a tree but the missile hit the tank)

Balto: JENNA GET DOWN (Shoots over her and hits a guy in the head)

Jenna: KODI HERES A GERNADE (throws a grenade)

Kodi: WERES (The building Explodes)

Balto and Aleu: APOLLO!

(Makarov's body fly's out the window along with Apollo's before the explosion they didn't see)

Balto: WAIT LOOK (they look to see Apollo engaged in CQC with Makarov, Apollo knocks Makarov to the ground pulls his revolver out and shoots him in the head) that was for the good people you killed (The Russians surrender to them)

Take their guns and send them back to Russia were the Americans will decide their fate lets head to the LZ it is a cliff near here the helicopter can land in trees I think you know why.

(Apollo Collapses from the explosion)

Aleu: APOLLO

Balto: I got him (picks him up and carries him to the LZ

Balto: what now

Steele; I know how about you turn around to see this momentous occasion (Everyone Turns around to see Steele Holding Aleu near the edge of the Cliff at gun point

Balto: STEELE LET HER GO

Steele: yeah no this is going to be the best revenge ever (no one noticed Apollo getting up his arm is broke and his other arm is torched)

(Pulls revolver out but can't lift it up, he see the ghost of Steiner beside him) Steiner: we will do it together (Steiner's Left arm vase into Apollo's right arm and Apollo gets more strength) Together (They pull the gun up to meet Steele's Head and Puts a bullet in his head and will he is falling Steiner directs the gun and shoots him two more times in the chest)

(Aleu falls back and almost goes off the Cliff when Apollo Slides over and grabs her by the hand and pulls her up)

You ok?

Aleu: yeah I'm good are you?

I have been better (laughs) AH it hurts to laugh

So Star, Kaltag, and Nikkie it looks like your leader is no longer with us where will you go now?

All three: back to Nome and instead of fighting against Balto we might just become friends

Nice, nice hey Balto?

Balto: yeah?

I am sorry for what happened but I think he is happier up there with Jenna I just could not except the fact that he is gone

Balto: it's ok Apollo and by the way (Whispers) I think you would be perfect for my daughter (Hands needle)

Thank you Balto *Salutes*

Balto: your quite welcome (Salutes back)

Well what now Steele is gone for good Russia is going to get everything they deserve for starting this in the first place

Balto: well we need to drop of Kate and Humphrey and the other wolves in there respected Pack territories and we also need to return to our normal Self's

That's not a problem there's the heli

(They fly back to Jasper and Transport the wolves to their respected Territories and Apollo fixes there skeletons back into their wolf forms)

Ok let's head to Nome an I will fix you guys up

(They fly back to Nome and Apollo fixes the others up)

Balto: what about you

It has never been done but I will try it (Fixes himself back to his dog form) it worked good that's good

(Balto and Jenna leave along with Star, Nikkie, Kaltag and Kodi Leaving aleu and Apollo alone)

Aleu: it's all over

Yep it is uh, hey aleu?

Aleu: yeah?

This might be a weird Question but would you be my (Finishes for him) mate yes.

Well then uh here ya go (Hands needle) inject that into your hind leg and that serum will be destroyed (injects) Aleu: well then I guess it is our time to have fun. (Apollo and Aleu had 4 puppies 3 male and 1 female)

Hun

Aleu: yeah?

The military Reunion is today!

Aleu: I will get the kids ready you check on Balto and Jenna

Ok

(Heads over to Balto and Jenna's owners house)

Hello? You guys home

(Walks in to see Balto at the Table Crying)

What's wrong Balto?

Balto: she's gone Apollo

Jenna! She's dead

Balto: died this morning

Follow me where is her body

Balto: outside

Ok (Grabs her body) come on

Aleu: who's MOM

I'm sorry Aleu but we need to get her body to the reunion for a special section

(They fly in the heli to the reuoin and there are graves of those who passed)

(The line of Graves have a Spot for Jenna, They Barry her and beside her is Apollo's love Jenna beside her is Steiner and then the last ten spots are Fallen comrades)

Apollo: Ready aim FIRE!

(Shot bullets into the air 3 times over)

(As the night goes on they tell stories of the war and what they called themselves they were known as the Wolf pack 369)

(And at Apollo and Aleu look out into the stars and remember those they have lost and the ones they have gained to prove that even though tough times might hit yeah there is always someone to pick you up)

The end

(Enter Instrument for Live to rise Sound dragon)


End file.
